Pureblood Princess
by KritiPotterWhovian
Summary: Hermione is a Pureblood and gets sorted into Slytherin. Voldemort is her dad.Draco is her boyfriend. Half Blood Prince is ignored.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger closed the book she was reading and yawned. It was 9:45pm. Tap-Tap!!! Her owl Hero was at the window. Hermione went over to the window to open it. Hero flew in with a letter. Hermione opened it.

_To: Miss Hermione Granger_

_As you are now nearing your 17th birthday, we are pleased to announce that you were adopted by Mr and Mrs Granger. Your real parents are eager to meet you and as an act of desperatism, they want to meet you tomorrow at the Hog's Head at 2pm._

_Ministry of Magic_

Hermione stared at the letter in absolute shock. She needed to tell Ron and Harry. She ran up into the boy's dormitories.

"Harry!! Harry!! Ron!! Ron!!" Hermione shook the two boys awake.

"Gerrof!!!!" Ron pushed Hermione away.

"What you doing, Hermione??" Harry got up sleepily.

"Read this" Hermione pushed the letter towards Harry. Ron rubbed his eyes open.

"What the....." Harry finished reading the letter and passed it to Ron.

"I know!!!!" Hermione sighed.

"We'll come with you, Hermione" Ron frowned.

"We can't, Ron, we've got Quidditch practise tomorrow" Harry told Ron.

"I don't know whom I am", Hermione moaned, "Am I Hermione Granger or not?"

"It doesn't matter to us, Hermione. We'll always be here for you" Harry said. Ron nodded.

"I'll go tomorrow and I'll meet them alone" Hermione sighed.

"Thats good on you, Hermione" Ron agreed.

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep, guys" Hermione took the letter back.

"Don't worry" Ron got back into bed. Hermione left and went to her dorm.

Lavender was snoring in her sleep. Cow!!!, Hermione thought; Lavender always humilated Hermione in public. Hermion got into her bed and thought about who her real parents were. They were probably wizards, as only wizards could get into Hogsmeade. Thinking of this, Hermione fell asleep.


	2. Meeting the parents

The next day, Hermione woke up quite early. She was nervous about the impending meeting with her real parents. She reread the letter twice. Then Hermione hurriedly dressed and went down to the Great Hall. The day passed quickly and at 1pm, Hermione split ways with Harry and Ron as she headed towards Hogsmeade and they to the Quidditch pitch. The ten minute walk seemd much quicker for Hermione. She absently wandered around, going into The Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and Zonko's Joke Shop.

Soon, it was 2pm and Hermione trudged into the Hog's Head. She looked around to see who was the most likeliest candidate as her parents. A hag approached her and beckoned Hermione to follow her disdainfully followed her outside; Was this her mum???????

Outside, Hermione found to her amazement that the hag had disappeared. Then she heard someone call her; the hag was behind the Hog's Head. Hermione approached her.

"What do you want??" Hermione frowned.

The hag brought out a tatty blanket from within her cloak.

"Hold this" the hag beckoned. Hermione reluctantly obliged. She felt a sharp pull on her navel. It was a Portkey. Hermione fell on the floor as they stopped. She jumped up. The hag was no longer there; instead there was a woman.

"Who are you?? Where am I??" Hermione looked at the woman.

"Hermione, I'm your mother" the woman replied.

"Where am I???" Hermione blinked.

"You're in the Shrieking Shack" a voice came from behind her. Hermione whirled around to see who it was.

" YOU!!!! Is this a plan to trap Harry???" Hermione gasped. It was Voldemort.

"Hermione, I am your father" Voldemort smirked.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!!!!!!" Hermione laughed.

"She doesn't remember, Tom" the woman said.

"She will, Celine, after this" Voldemort fired a spell at Hermione and Hermione slumped to the floor.


	3. Memories

**Memories**

"Hurry up , Hermione!!! We'll be late to the Malfoy's" Celine Riddle said to her 4 year old daughter. Hermione Riddle skipped to her mother's side and held her hand.

"Is Draco going to be there, mommy??" Hermione looked up at her mother.

"Yes, he is, Hermione" Celine replied.

*********

Hermione and Draco were sitting on the floor of Draco's playroom. Hermione was lying on her tummy drawing; Draco was colouring in her previous drawing.

"Draco, how's your sister, Chrissie?" Hermione sat up.

"Yeah, she's in her last year at Hogwarts" Draco was busy colouring.

"Draco, you know when we're at Hogwarts, what house do you want to be in??" Hermione studied Draco's face.

"Slytherin, of course!!!" Draco jumped up.

"I want to be in Slytherin, as well" Hermione copied Draco and jumped up.

*********

"Hermione!!!, Hermione!!!" Celine called her daughter.

"Yes, mommy" Hermione waltzed in along with Draco.

"Hermione, I have been talking with Uncle Lucius and Auntie Narcissa about you and Draco, and we have come to a decision that you two should be bonded together" Celine explained.

"What do you mean, mommy??" Hermione looked at Celine searchingly.

"This" Celine took out her wand and performed sn enchantment, producing a green smoky haze that encircled Hermione and Draco.

"Can we go now" Draco asked after the haze disappeared.


	4. Talks

Hermione opened her eyes. Celine was waiting for her to gain consciousness. Hermione sat up. Celine noticed and gave her water.

"Where is he???" Hermione asked.

"Tom's left, Hermione" Celine replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't remember" Hermione stood up. Celine cleared her throat to attract Hermione's attention. Hermione turned to her.

"Tom wants you to move to Slytherin. He's sent Antonio to persuade Dumbledore to move you to Slytherin" Celine explained.

Hermione stared at Celine in shock.

******* **

Albus Dumbledore relaxed back in his chair. Opposite him sat Antonio Zabini and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"So, Dumbledore, we want you to move Hermione Granger to Slytherin" Cornelius smiled.

"I will do it, but does Miss Granger want to move??" Albus smiled back.

" Of course, she wants to, her parents have talked to her about it and she has agreed" Antonio elaborated.

" Fine, I will then" Albus agreed, nodding.

*********

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron back at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Harry, Ron!!! How was Quidditch???" Hermione grinned at the two boys.

" Yeah, it was good. Ron saved 5 goals" Harry answered. Ron blushed and shrugged.

"How was Hogsmeade??" Harry frowned. Hermione shrugged.

" It was a fake".


	5. Resorting

Soon it was time to eat. Everyone crowded into the Great Hall.

"Before you start eating, I have a quick notice to announce", Professor Dumbledore started, " There is a bit of re-sorting to be done for one student." Hermione looked up in fear.

"Miss Hermione Granger will be re-sorted into Slytherin" The Great Hall descended into silence. Every eyes were on her.

"Miss Granger, please stand up and sit at the Slytherin table from now on" Professor Dumbledore gestured. Hermione reluctantly stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table. The walk seemed like the walk of shame. Shocked faces in Gryffindor, curious faces at Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and disgusted faces at Slytherin. She sat down, next to a small, skinny second year.

" Please welcome Miss Granger to your and make her feel at home, Slytherin" Dumbledore looked at the Slytherin table meaningfully.

Hermione looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Harry and Ron's angry turned their backs on her. Great!!!!!! She had no-one to turn to. She turned to look at Ginny; Ginny was avoiding to look at Hermione.

Everyone started, as the food had appeared. Hermione ate as well. Gradually, people started to speak, but Hermione sat in silence. Soon, everyone finished eating and left; Hermione was the last one her plate disappeared, Hermione put her head on the table and started to cry.


	6. Truths and Lies

The next day, at breakfast, Hermione recieved a letter from Dumbledore to meet him in his office.

So, as other students went to their classes, Hermione proceeded towards the headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drops" she said to the two gargoyles. The door opened and she stepped onto the revolving staircase. She entered Dumbledore's office to find Fawkes strutting around on Dumbledore's desk.

"Aaahhh, you're here, Miss Granger" Dumbledore appeared in front of his desk. Fawkes stopped.

"Yes, Professor, you sent for me??" Hermione bit her lip. Fawkes flew onto Hermione's shoulder. The phoenix let out a chirp.

"He likes you, Miss Granger", Dumbledore nodded his head towards Fawkes, "I called you to ask how are you getting on in Slytherin."

"I,I,I don't like it, Professor, I don't want to be in Slytherin" Hermione looked down at the floor. Fawkes left Hermione's shoulder and flew to his perch.

"What is your true opinion on this matter, Miss Granger??" Dumbledore asked. Hermione looked at Dumbledore and burst into tears.

Hermione spent the whoole day in Dumbledore's office, revealing everything about Hogsmeade, Voldemort, Celine and the memories.

By the time she left, it was 5pm. She went straight to the Slytherin common roomto drop off her bags. She found a huge crowd milling around something. As soon as she arrived, the crowd parted and she saw Pansy Parkinson holding a letter.

"You're Voldemort's daughter!!!" Pansy spat.

"How do you know!!!" Hermione retorted. Pansy gave the letter she was holding to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you are getting along with your fellow Slytherins. Your mother is asking about their attitude towards you. _

_We will see you next week. I will send another letter soon to inform you about where to meet. I am sending _

_this by owl so that you receive in person._

_Voldemort_

Hermione looked up to see people's reactions.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Hermione!!!!" Pansy hugged Hermione.


	7. AN

**AN**

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages….. Sorry to the faithful readers who have eagerly waiting for so long to read the next instalment. I am such a doofus!

At the moment, I don't think I will have the opportunity to update for the next few months, what with exams, courseworks, pressure from parents etc. So, I'm very sorry to people who thought this would be the next chapter of the story. You can send me nasty emails, sorry….

The next chance I can get, I will seize it and I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait… I will make it long and juicy…..


End file.
